Autism
by pottermindsfreak365
Summary: harry has a twin and they save the wizarding wolrd together but all was not right with harry. how will his world react to him when his autistic or is he?
1. Harry and Hayden

_Autism _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"**twin bond"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

_+signed+_

_**Harry and Hay**_

James and Lily Potter have two handsome baby boys'. Hayden was born on July 31, 1980 and Harry was born on August 1, but all was not right in the Potter home. You see Hayden was born perfect, he came out easy for Lily and for Hayden while Harry… let's just say, it was not easy on the mother or the son. When that happens there is usually something wrong with the baby and in this case there was: his stomach was flipped; he has a bad back, a limp, and allergies.

They were happy family not really caring what issues Harry had and yet not everyone was happy about.

The Minister of Magic wanted to put him in a special home for people like him, yet they refused. Other people have said the same thing and they refused.

**Fifteen Months Later**

On November 1, 1981 everyone in the wizarding word is celebrating Hayden and Harry Potter the children who lived, but the Potter themselves were just trying to recover from the night before. You see the wards around the house fell and James and Lily were knocked out (in that order) by Lord Voldemort the darkest wizard to ever live and the man who wanted one of their sons, therefore, it gave free rein to the evil man. He looked at the twins and decided to kill the youngest, but when he tried to kill the red haired twin or Harry, it back fired onto him living nearly dead and without a body.

Anyway they had checked their boys out after Dumbledore had declared Hayden the one who stopped Voldemort and left shortly after that to give the family rest. They found that the old headmaster was wrong and it was Harry that defeated him for the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that Lily had checked after the old man had left.

In that moment, they had decided they would let everyone think that it was Hayden who had concurred Voldemort to protect their youngest from the spot light that Hayden would surely have after that night with the V on his back and he has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead above his left eyebrow while Harry's is above his right eyebrow also Hayden was on top of his brother at the time they were found.

It took a week for the Potter family to get to their normal routines but they did as close as possible with all the publicity around their first born son.

**Over the Next Ten Years**

About a year after the attack Lily and James started to get worried about Harry because he was not hitting his milestones that every child should hit in fact he regressed from where he was before the attack from the evil wizard. For instance, he was not talking at all, he never smiles, never responded to his name, and no gestures such as waving, pointing, or reaching, all in all they were scared for their son.

For four years they did not know what was wrong until they took him to the right muggle doctor who diagnosed him with mild to moderate autism and dyspraxia.

About a week after that discovery Harry and Hayden's parents put them in bed and said that they were going to take Harry away the next day with the promise that Hayden could say good-bye to his brother. The next day, however, Harry was gone never to be seen sense, but Hayden has spoken to his younger brother via telepathic communication or 'twin bond' as the twins like to call it.

Over the next six years Hayden grew up to look a lot like his father with jet black untidy hair, hazel eyes, and a tall healthy look about him. He also loves pranks as much as his father did if not more, yet he was constantly watched by everyone and he had to train to defeat Voldemort and secretly sending the info that he learned to his brother and in many cases Harry taught him better than the teacher that day. Hayden is also spoiled in the fact that his parents cannot refuse him in the slightest way but in repayment his every move is watched and could have political consequences of his actions.

In contrast Harry has more of their mother's features with dark red wavy hair that currently sits on his head like a bird's nest, brilliant emerald eyes, and small frame partly due to the treatment he has gotten with the family that he was put at.

The Dursleys' were the family Harry was put at, being Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley, and on the outside they were respectable people, but behind closed doors they were lazy and abusive drunks and even did not care if their son, Dudley, drank. All they cared about was what would cause their nephew pain and his need for everything repetitive helped a lot. They made him clean, cook, and garden for them (that Petunia reluctantly taught him though they did not want anything brunt stained or pulled) then they would beat him after all of his chores were done.

As the years past Harry got used to the change and excepted it but that does not mean he had to like it one bit. At first he would throw tantrums because it was something different but as time went on and with help from Hayden they slowly went away. It was still stressful so during a particularly stressful moment he would rock back and forth for hours at a time.

About six years after Harry was left there Hayden called Harry excitedly on August the first while Hayden's the last few minutes of July thirty-first, **"Happy Birthday Harry!" **

Harry smiled a rare smile when he heard his elder brother and 'felt' his happiness threw their connection and replied unenthusiastically, **"Happy Birthday to you to Hayden." **

"**I wish we could celebrate together and getting excited about our Hogwarts letter. If it had not been for mum and dad wanting you gone we would be."** Hayden angrily told him.

"**We know but we're excited about our Hogwarts letter and cannot wait to see you." **Harry answered slightly scared.

Hayden knowing that he accidently scared Harry and also knowing that 'we' meant I, 'our' meant my, and 'we're' meant I'm replied calmly, **"I'm sorry I scared you but I'm angry at what our parents did to you, not you, okay." **

They were quiet for a while until Harry heard the Dursleys started to around upstairs then told Hayden, **"The Dursley's are waking."**

"**Don't let them get you down."** Hayden told the younger of the two. **"We will be together again soon and Happy Birthday Harry."**

"**Happy Birthday Hayden."** Harry said before cutting off the connection and starting the Dursleys' breakfast for them that he would not get.

After picking up leftovers (they actually had leftovers) he put the food in the fridge he cleaned the kitchen. Then was given a list of chores to do while they were gone;

_Clean Dudley's bedroom_

_Mow the lawn_

_Watch the cars (they were being picked up for the day)_

_Dust the furniture _

_Mop the floor_

_Vacuum the carpet_

_Clean bathrooms_

_Garden_

_Cook dinner before we get home recipes on the counter _

Harry sighed dejectedly, just because it was his routine does not mean he has to like it. He got started on Dudley's room because it will be the hardest. Later in the afternoon he stopped to get the mail. Harry went through the bills and letters to find the last one is the one he wanted it read;

_Dear Mr. H Potter_

_Cupboard under the Stairs_

_No. 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

Harry started to clap his hands repeatedly in his excitement. After a few minutes he came back down to earth and stuck his letter in his cupboard for safe keeping then went back to work.

When the Dursleys' came home, he got his daily beating for unknown reasons for he did do everything they had asked of him yet he still had to clean his own blood after the beating was over. After his daily routine was complete besides reading in a book, Harry called his brother saying, **"You got letter!" **A moment later he felt excitement on Hayden's end.

"**Yay, now we can be together and hopefully the same house at Hogwarts," **Hayden exclaimed excitedly knowing that 'you' meant I.

"**Hopefully," **then Harry sounded scared,** "but we don't like big crowds and loud noises and that's going happen Hogwarts."**

"**I know Harry, but we well figure it out later, we need to get you away from the Dursleys' and except the change that inevitability takes place. For now though, write an acceptance letter so they know you're coming" **Hayden replied trying to calm Harry of undo fear.

Harry nodded mentally and got scratch paper and started to write as best he could to the deputy headmistress that read;

_Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

_I accept the offer to come to Hogwarts this fall on the condition that the Hogwarts staff will help me with day to day life there. You see I have mild to moderate autism and dyspraxia. So my motor skills are not the best, I also have short term memory problems, and socially I'm not the best at and I cannot speak, but I can hear._

_I will need, help to get my equipment, books, and uniform, if you do not mind._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Harry Potter_

"**Okay?"** Harry asked.

"**It's perfect, tie the letter to the owl can you do that for me?" **Hayden asked his red head brother.

Harry nodded though their bond and (with Hayden's help talking him through it) sneaked out of his cupboard and went outside to tie the reply to the owl. It was hard and he fumbled, eventually though he got it tied on and he watched the owl fly away. Then sneaked back inside into the cupboard with the Dursleys' never knowing what he had done.

The twins said good night and waited to see what happens.

Two days after Harry's Birthday on August third there was a knock at the front door. Harry right after hearing it went to get the door and saw a stern faced woman that had and aura of light that had a blue color to it, she is tall, thin, and had brown hair with specks of grey in it and it was up in a tight bun. He could also smell a cat on her. She was either an animagus or she has cats herself. The small eleven years old boy thought it was the latter because he could not the tall lady owning cat at all.

In turn, the tall lady or Professor McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and the Transfiguration teacher at the said school was looking at the small boy. She saw the obvious neglect with his oily hair that looked like a bird's nest, thin frame, and baggy clothes, yet the thing that stood out to her were his brilliant beautiful green eyes that looks so much like Lily's and with intelligence shining through them. She also noticed that he walked with a cane and that it was hard for him to walk on his right leg like it hurt him to. _'lt's a shame that they pushed him off to the side.'_ Minerva McGonagall thought to herself. Then she said out loud, "Are you Harry Potter?" With a nod from the boy she went on, "I'm Professor McGonagall, may I come in?"

Harry thought for a moment then opened the door wider and moved out of her way so she could come in.

They walked into the kitchen and she got her first look at the Dursleys' while they were gorging themselves like they would never see another piece of food ever again.

"Who is it freak?" Vernon Dursley grunted while he drank the rest of his coffee having finished his breakfast.

+Professor McGonagall came take me to Diagon Alley to get school equipment and tell me a few things before we leave. + Harry replied quickly, he did not like loud noises theat his unlcle was producing at the moment. The transfiguration teacher noticed that he signed instead of actually spoke like he could hear but refused to speak.

"Alright, but tomorrow you better have your chores done and I except you to be home this evening." The beefy man demanded.

Harry nodded and started to pick up the plates as the Dursley's left for the day. When the boy was done with his morning routine he turned to the deputy headmistress and asked, + Do you want water or anything to eat? +

"No thank you and I saw no problem with your request as long as I and your teachers know what is precisely wrong so we know how to accommodate you. For the cost we will go to the Gringotts and get some of your money that your parents left for you. Shall we go then?" she triedto explained to him calmly.

After a nod from the eleven years old boy and a confused look they walked out of the door.

As they walked Minerva noticed that he walked stiff like a British muggle soldier would he just did not have their posture.

When they made it to Mrs. Figg's house (to Harry's great relief, he did not like the snoopy neighbors that were on Privet Drive) his teacher asked, "Do you know how to use the floo network?" with a nodded and a shake she asked another question, "Do you mind if I touch you?" and another shake of his head (she looked like a nice lady) McGonagall took Harry by the shoulders and lead him to the to the fireplace then took a pinch of green powder. The older woman thanked Mrs. Figg for the use of her fireplace then threw the powder toward their feet and yelled as green flames flared up around them, "Diagon Alley."

**AN: thanks for reading let me know what you think flames are excepted but I'll write it no matter what you say. **

**PS don't forget that Harry was speaking mentally to Hayden and he does not speak verbally also this story will cover all seven years of school. also note that Harry more likely won't speak the way we do because his mind does not work the same way a normal persons does.**

**PSS I will never write a slash so if you're hoping for one sorry to disappoint you. **

**PSSS I know that signed language does not sound like that but I'm trying to make it easier to read as well as write . **

**PSSSS Harry's complete silence will be explained, don't worry.**


	2. Diagon Alley

_Autism_

'_thought' _

"normal talk"

"**twin bond"**

+sign+

Also note all words with slant are the name of the stores

I forgot to say harry hobbled

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would not be writing on Fanfiction**

_**Diagon Alley **_

The green flames came up around them. They started to spin to the point that it made Harry feels sick to his stomach. Harry finally landed face first on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron while McGonagall landed behind him on her feet (she had unconsciously let go of the eleven years old to steady herself).

Minerva asked Harry, "Can I hold your hand?" Harry nodded, so she did. She noticed that he was leaning on her more than she thought he would for how he hobbled in the house. She led him to a brick wall then tapped three bricks. Amazingly the bricks started to quiver and shift to form an arch way big enough to fit a half giant, therefore, plenty big enough to fit a malnourished boy and his about to be teacher.

When they had gone through Harry's curiosity came out yet he stayed behind her holding on to her robes to keep him stable while hobbling behind her, to protect himself from the crowds of people that were in the alley laughing and joking while getting their school supplies and other things they might need.

The older witch led him to a big white building as he was looking at the different stores that have funny looking names like _Flourish and Blotts _and_ Ollivanders: Markers of Fine Wands since 382BC_. They reached a white building with four columns, two on each floor, and curve a little to form a crescent moon shape. As they enter the first set of doors Harry saw two creatures that bowed to them as they enter, so he bowed back out of respect. The creature looked shocked, but Harry did not see it, McGonagall did though and she was proud of him for respecting the goblins. Harry tugged on her hand a little to get her attention then signed, +What are the creatures by the doors, Professor? +

"They are goblins Harry they run the bank we are about to enter, so I would not disrespect them." She replied and he nodded yet she contemplated over the fact that he she just realized that he looked at her lips when she spoke to him. As she thought about that they entered the second set of door that read;

"_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

When the two walked into Gringotts Harry's mouth dropped for he saw the marble floors and walls with the handsome tall dark wooden decks were people were lined up to get the wizarding money they would need to buy the equipment they would need for school and other necessities that they would need, all in all it was quiet spectacular.

As they waited in the line to get the money that Harry would need he noticed that the goblins were counting coins that looked odd to him for they were gold, silver, and bronze.

The Professor and so to be student made it up to the deck surprisingly fast for such a long line with the older goblin asking, "What can I do for you today?"

"We are here to take money out of Mr. Harry Potter's account if you please." Minerva McGonagall told the goblin luckily know one was paying attention so none pick up on the last name given.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" the goblin asked.

She reached into her robes for a moment and pulled out a key that resembled a raindrop the point of the drop turned into the key with its groves on the side.

After she showed it to the goblin he said, "Very well, Griphook." When another goblin came up looking much younger than the first it said,"Yes, Gornuk." "Take these two to vault no. 687."

Griphook nodded and walked off while the humans followed after Harry bowed for the first goblin. They made it to a cart. Harry was hesitant, but he followed when his Professor got in, realizing it was safe.

Harry enjoyed the cart ride and wished it had been longer. He loved the speed with wind blowing threw his hair, the feeling of flying helped, he always loved that feeling and for those reasons he gave the first smile that McGonagall has seen in six and a half years.

Once they got to the vault all three of them got out the professor gave Griphook the key. When it was unlocked there were mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins. She explained to the young boy that there are seventeen Sickles to a Galleons," pointing to a silver coin then a gold one. "then there are twenty-nine Knuts to one Sickle, do you understand Harry?" finally pointing to the bronze coin then back to the silver on as Harry looked up and down so he would not miss anything. He nodded a confirmative then she got the money he would need for supplies and they lift the vault.

When they got out of the cart for the final time and were fixing to walk out the door when the Potters' walk in. Harry 'heard' Hayden say, **"You look bad Harry promise me you won't go back to '**_**them.'**_**"** He stressed 'them' by meaning the Dursleys' and thankfully his brother got that.

"**Don't know, don't know want there." **Harry replied scared meaning he did not want to go back but did not want to intrude on anyone and no matter how hard it would be to a just he was determined to get out of that place hopefully for good.

"**We'll see what she says shall** **we." **With a nod from Harry he asked his parents, "Can I stay with Professor McGonagall, please, I don't like going down there?" never denying their son anything Lily walked up to her former teacher and asked, "Could you please watch Hayden for us?"

Minerva nodded and the Potters walked off to be their arrogant selves that they supposedly turned into after Harry left yet the way Lily came up to her and asked politely made wonder if they were acting she turned her attention toward the boys and watched them signing and get used to it with each other again (at least in Harry's case). Then Hayden asked, "Would you mind letting Harry stay the rest of the summer with you?" with Hayden banding his hazel eyes to try and woo her if everything else falls, thankfully she responded, "I would love too so much, was Harry abused at no. four Privet Drive?" The question took Hayden off guard, but he responded simply, "Yes ma'am."

"Then I'll give him the help he needs, if you don't mind telling me what they are?" she finished her statement with a question.

The preteen was only too happy to give her the info she needed and whispered, "He needs; a cane for his limp, his stomach was backward when he was born so he can only eat in small proportions too much makes him sick, he has allergies which are; wheat, melons any type, meat most types so I would just stay away from it completely just in case, butter, as for the in and outside it's pollen and dust, he also has allergies in the potions department but I'm not sure what and he has a bad back probably for his limp. As for his autism as far as I know he needs help with motor skills exceptionally with his fine motor skills and his socially immature to a degree as well as deaf and mute. He is a genius though you will find that out soon."

"Can you please write down his allergies, do you know if he can have nutrition potion, and why do you say you find that out soon?" the old professor wanted to know.

"Sure, he can take the potion I know that much and you'll find out his a genius for I think he's taken a liking to you also when he's stressed he will start to rock back and forth paternally for hours, when he's nervous his eyes will start to blink, when he's excited he will start to clap, and he may not like the feel of certain textures like the feel of certain fabrics, and he probably won't be able to use a quill from motor skills difficulty and I think that's the main things you will need to know." Hayden told her as he wrote down the different thing Harry is allergic to.

"Thank you also why is Harry deaf and mute though he could speak just fine when he vanished?" the deputy headmistress wanted to know.

"I believe that it was untreated strep throat but I'm not positive." He whispered.

Harry pulled at their sleeves to grab their attention and signed, +_They_ let the strep throat run to long and it damaged my vocal cords then went into my ears before they took me to a doctor.+ having seen their last comment.

At that moment the Potters' came up with a small bag of coins for the trip to get supplies. They took Hayden without even noticing the boy beside and a thank you but the boy himself looked back and smiled his thanks for taking in his twin.

"Behave Mr. Potter." She told the black haired twin hoping he would not prank his parents too badly then thought, '_I'm glad one of my nieces is deaf otherwise I would not be able to understand the poor boy,'_ as she thought this she looked down at the smaller than normal boy and watching him look at the marble floor.

She gently grabbed his hand and armed with the information that Harry may not like the texture of certain fabrics they went to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _

When they entered he started to hobble around as best he could to look at the different robes around the small shop.

Thankfully Minerva noticed the shop owner going toward Harry and stopped her before she could scare him. "The boy has been abused please don't scare him." She explained before Madam Malkin could speak.

Madam Malkin nodded then both women walked up to the boy and gently steered him in the direction to the stand, to get fitted for Hogwarts robes.

"Could you please take off your clothes Harry." Minerva asked him.

He did as he was told but he did not like a lady he had never met touch him. Harry started to hit and kick blindly for he did not want to get hit with funny looking marks that hurt when touched.

The two women stepped back not expecting that and waited until he started to rock back and forth then the deputy headmistress came up to him and gently lifted his chin up to make him look at her. "Harry can we finish getting your robes for school. I promise that she won't you." She told him hoping to get him up to finish with the robes so they could get out and finishing with their shopping day.

The younger Potter twin stopped rocking and somehow got up trusting her that he won't get hurt and did everything asked of him (as long as he was looking at them). After about an hour they out of the shop having to have it specially made because he is too small at the moment.

Next the two went to _Amanuensis Quills_, to see about the Quick Quotes Quill, she thought that it would be perfect for him. Then they went to the bookstore _Flourish and Blotts_ to get all of his books and extra for pleasure reading that he picked up.

Once they got his telescope, cauldron, potion supplies, and more they went to _Magical Menagerie _to pick up an animal. He led her to a kitten that had black fur and green eyes that is named Jade (the owner told them). So she bought the kitten a bed and treats. He also picked a pretty rock that he was attracted to.

The last place was _Ollivanders_ but before they got there, a store that she had never seen before caught her eye. When they walked in they saw canes, stress balls, and more. Then an old looking lady came up to them and asked in a peasant voice, "How may I help you today?" McGonagall realizing that only people with disabilities can see it and sense she was with one she could to she replied, "Yes, can he get fitted for a cane please."

"Certainly, right this way please." They followed the old lady to the canes. The lady (she did not have a name tag) stopped and turned to face them and she said, "These are Grow With Me canes all we have to do is find one small enough for him." He went through cane after cane until he got one the perfect size. "All you have to do is bring it in when he stops growing to get a normal cane because these don't last very long after very long after he stops growing." The older lady informed them.

When the two walked out the door it was to Harry walking with his cane and holding his a soon to be professor hand. They walked next door to the wand shop and walked in.

"Hello Mr. Potter I was wondering when I would be seeing you." Mr. Ollivander eerily whispered walking in front of Harry scaring him and making him fall.

After he got up Mr. Ollivander simply stated, "I'm sorry," then asked, "which is your wand hand Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at him confused for a moment then signed, +I'm right handed, sir, if that is what you mean+

"Ah deaf, hum let me see." He thought out loud then went to walls of dusty thin rectangle boxes that he assumed held the wands (he supposed). A wand was held out to him and instead of taking it he shook his head signaling that it was not the right one for him. The old man shrugged thinking, '_This is going to be interesting.'_ Wand after wand was turned away from the small boy until a _holly and phoenix feather_ wand he nodded at and grasped. Out of his wand shot red, gold, and purple fireworks shot out of the wand.

They left a few seconds later with everything that Harry would need but the older professor heard Harry's stomach growl. She looked at the time and asked, "Let's eat at the _Leaky Cauldron _shall we."

Harry nodded happily so that's what they did. After eating ice cream at_ Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ after McGonagall asked if he had ever had ice cream they left to go to her home in Scotland.

When Harry had taken a bath and had gone to sleep with Jade (the kitten ignoring her bed completely) she watched for a moment while Harry slept.

A few moments later she walked out of his bedroom went to the fireplace grabbed the floo powder then yelled, "Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts."

**AN: thanks for reading hope ya'll like it **

**PS: what house would you like to see Harry in and what relationships would you like to see him have**

**PSS: why McGoagall responded like she did will be explained in next chap**


	3. McGonagall vs and Her Villa

_Autism _

'_thought'_

+sign+

"**twin bond"**

"normal talk"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did I would not be crying right now author now sniffs **

Warning short chap

_**McGonagall vs. and Her Villa**_

She made it to the headmaster's office to the surprise of Dumbledore but he calmly asked, "What can I do for you today Minerva?"

"We can start by having an emergency meeting at once and before you ask it's about Harry." She replied in a rush.

Dumbledore nodded and floo called the entire staff of Hogwarts to go to the Great Hall for a meeting.

Once everyone was there Snape curtly asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

McGonagall stood up instead of Dumbledore and replied, "This meeting is about Harrison Potter and his disabilities. For instance, he is deaf and mute, has a limp, and the list goes on along with allergies. We have to figure out how we can help him at school."

"Yeah right," Snape replied with a sneer with everyone in agreement.

"For your information Harry signed for me instead of talked and he threw a tantrum by blinding hitting Malkin and myself then started to rock back and forth while I was with him this afternoon and on top of that I believe the he has been abuse by his aunt and uncle." She said with such conviction that it made the professors stop for a moment before they said in unison, "That cannot be true."

'_This may be harder than I thought,'_ she thought to herself.

Poppy Pomfrey spook up, "I would like to see for myself and if there is a problem be able to treat it."

The entire staff agreed with that and Minerva could have kissed her friend right then and there for at least wanting to find out for herself.

Once all of the staff were at _McGonagall Villa_ (Minerva's house for obvious reasons) Poppy (after being shown) went to Harry's room where the young boy was sleeping.

After a few minutes she came back confirming what McGonagall had been saying the whole time and what he was allergic to magically which was a relief to her by stating,"Mr. Potter does indeed have a limp, is deaf and mute but the damage done is too old for me to fix form untreated strep throat, he is severely malnourished, motor problems, and I would not be surprised if he did have the problems mentally that Minerva described but not a thing beside the malnourishment I can help with also his allergies are…"

Not a single person believed in Poppy or did not want to believe her because they all denied that she was right because Poppy was Minerva's friend while they were in school.

After the two women fought a few more hours, thankfully Harry could not hear because they were pretty loud at times, they sat down by a fire with cups of tea. Poppy started the conversation by asking, "Why did you not send Harry back with the Potters' I mean he is their son as well as Hayden?"

She had been waiting for that precise question all evening and was surprised when Severus did not ask it so she answered, "Because they ignored him to the existent of neglect so Hayden had to help him wherever they went. I did not want to put the child through that again after what I can guess he went through at the Dursleys'."

Poppy nodded her agreement then said, "I bet the staff will be shocked when Harry gets Hogwarts."

At that statement Minerva laughed and replied, "I bet they will but I think they are just in denial for 'A boy who lived cannot have problems' as was stated Rolanda." After they laughed for a few more minutes she asked Poppy, "Do you have any nutrition potion left over from last school year, I don't have any?"

The healer nodded her head then replied, "I give it to you before he eats breakfast if that's alright with you."

"That would be great."

"Alright I'll see you two tomorrow then have a nice night then."

"You to Poppy," Minerva said as her friend left by floo power then she finished her tea and went to bed thinking that, _'It's going to be a long road for them to realize that he is not faking his actions.'_ With that knowledge she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up refreshed and sneaked a peak to see how Harry was sleeping to find the boy fast asleep with his familiar purring loudly next to his stomach not that he probably felt it because he looked like he was out cold. So she made her way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and wait for Poppy to come with the potion.

At eight o'clock on the dot she came through the floo network with a large bag in tow. "Here is the potion he will need and it will last till September first after breakfast when I will ask the house elves to put it out for him when he sits down in the Great Hall." The healer said quickly.

Minerva nodded her head as saying thank you then asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes thank you Minerva," then sat down at the small table.

_hphphphp_

Harry woke up felling refreshed for the first in years. He got off his double bed and looked around his room for a moment. He saw; the bed has a red and gold comforter with sheets to match, dark red walls, a brown red side table that has a gold lamp on it, and a brown red chest of drawers, all in all it was warm and homey.

He walked into the kitchen that had deep brown walls with white counters and a lighter brown table that could only fit four people. "Are you hungry?" the professor asked.

He nodded and went to look the appliances he would need to make breakfast but the professor stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder and turning his face to see her. "You will not have to do chores will but you can help the house elves cook." She says the last part to hopefully prevent what she saw the day before.

Harry did just that, he stirred what he lip read he was told to stir and watched as the little creatures cooked the food for him which felt weird to him because no one has cook for him sense that fateful night six years ago. He started to rock for it was something new to him but did not throw a tantrum like the day before.

After he stopped rocking McGonagall gave him the potion that her friend gave her. When he had taken it after some coaxing from her he was seated at the small table with eggs non wheat bread and juice in front of him then he shyly started to eat what the house elves had made for him.

When he was done she asked, "Would like a hair cut Harry?" looking at his red hair that came down to his shoulders. She got a nod then he sign, +I never like my hair this long+. She nodded in agreement then got up and with her wand said a spell to cut hair. The next thing Harry knew was a lot of red hair was around him and his head felt three pounds lighter. He felt his head to feel his hair cut above his ears and right where his neck starts. He hobbled to the nearest mirror to confirm what he felt. His hair fell in soft waves around his head and was clean for the first time in six years.

A few minutes later he made it back into the kitchen for his going to be teacher to say, "You can explore the area I'll call you for a snack okay." She told the young boy pushing his chin up so he could see her lips.

He nodded and started to wonder around the house with Jade around his neck they went to explore like the nice lady asked. The kitten and boy first walked into the living room to see the floor tiled to look like a tabby cat and light brown walls to make the cat look like it's sleeping on a light brown pillow with rich dark furniture. Next they walked into the official dining room that has deep red walls and red brown dining table and chairs that could seat fifty people; he reverently hobbled out of the room feeling like he was under clothed for the room. After that the two found the corridor leading to the front door it has s darker brown paint on the walls that felt homey and welcoming with a light brown gold floor. Then they made it to the library, it is the biggest library that Harry has ever seen and that is saying something because the Potter library was big but this is grand with wall to wall of shelves filled with books and deep blue chairs to sit and read; he knew he would be coming back at a later date but for right now he's going to do as he's told and finish exploring the house. The boy and kitten ventured outside to find the most beautiful garden Harry had ever seen. There are flowers of all colors, shapes, and sizes a perfectly green lawn and bricks that lined the garden so you can see everything in it. Jade jumped off of his shoulders to explore for herself and that's how McGonagall found them.

She tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention then told him, "Come on let's get a snack shall we?" he nodded and followed her with Jade following behind.

That afternoon on Harry explored the books in his stack of books for Hogwarts and after he completed them he started on Minerva's books in the library.

Three weeks after arriving at _McGonagall Villa_ and after he got into a routine the rock he bought in _Diagon Alley_ hatched into a young Phoenix that is black with muti colors mixed in the black. The Phoenix he named Midnight (for obvious reasons) and amazingly he can speak with her.

As the month came to a close he sat there on his bed packing his trunk that professor McGonagall expanded for him to fit everything he would need Hayden 'called' him by saying,** "Are you ready for school?"**

"**Don't want attention people different," **was Harry's reply.

"**I know but hey I'll be there to help you. How was your summer?"**

"**Really good, we over, different,"**

"**Well I guess I'll hit the sack for the night, okay."**

"**We'll wake you, nine o'clock." **

"**Sounds like a plan good night Harry."**

"**Night Hayden." **The young boy said to his brother as he finished the last of his packing then hoped in bed and turned off the light to hopefully go to sleep so he can be with his brother the next day.

**AN: thanks for reading but I really need your help on where to put Harry. I've have it down to Hufflepuff to keep him safe from Slytherin or Ravenclaw for his intelligents let me know what you think**

**PS sorry for the shortness but this the in-between chaps so it was kind of hard to write for me anyway hope you like it **


	4. The Hogwarts Evpress and the Sorting Hat

_Autism _

**"twin bond"**

_'thought'_

+signed+

_"pheonix talk and harry's response"_

"normal talk"

warning there is a flashback sene of abuse and a few curse words curtesy of Dudley and Vernon but you can skip it if you want

**disclaimer: **i don't own Harry Potter if i did Sirus Black would be in a tutu (hopefully i spelled that right) and have blue eye shadow with a lot of blish and lipstick

_**The Hogwarts Express and the Sorting Hat**_

Harry woke up at seven: forty five the next morning with a nervous excited energy. He quickly got dressed and made sure that everything was packed once he knew everything was where it should be, he got his book for potions and sat down to read until nine o'clock as he had promised Hayden that he would wake him up then to make sure that he made it to the train on time.

At eight thirty the young boy went into the kitchen for breakfast. Harry sat down at the small kitchen table with Midnight and Jade already there and Midnight welcomed, _"Good morning youngling, how are you this morning?"_ the young phoenix ended with a question knowing that he would be nervous in the least and worried about how he would handle the change when he just got used to this change.

"_Nervous, exited, Hayden." _Harry thought replied to Midnight knowing that she knew how he felt because he tried to tell her, his life's story to the best of his ability for two reasons 1) to get it off his chest and 2) so she won't ask later why he reacted in a curtain way.

When he had sat down at the small table a house-elf came to him and asked what he wanted to eat so he signed, +Scrambled eggs and toast, please+.

After he ate it was nine a.m. and he kept to his word of the night before and to be honest he was surprised that he remembered after talking about it the night before because he usually had to read something four times for it to stick in his head but from reading books that many times he knew more than most first years let alone third, from his days at the Potters.

"**Hayden, wake."** He yelled through his twin bound.

"**What, what, what's going on?" **Hayden asked shot up in his bed shocked by the suddenness of the call from sleep.

"**You asked, we woke,"** Harry replied to his sleepy brother.

"**Harry you scared me but it's okay it was in a good way thanks, when are you going to the train?"** Hayden finished with a question.

"**Around ten o'clock beat people there, about you?" **he knew since McGonagall told him the day before and Midnight said it repeatedly.

"**Right before eleven and not fight the crowds there to see the BOY WHO LIVED." **Hayden finished disgustedly.

"**We train Hayden?"**

"**Yeah I'll see you on the train and hopefully I can get rid of my 'fans' and we can have a compartment to ourselves."**

"**Just dream, Hayden," **Harry said bringing his brother back down to reality.

"**I guess you're right as usual so I'll see you there?"**

"**Later, train, we read, wait Hayden."**

"**All right then I'll see you on the train, see you later Harry."**

Harry nodded through their bound and went to the living room to read his potions book until time to leave.

At nine fifty McGonagall came to him and taped him on the shoulder then said, "Is everything packed?" when he nodded she went on, "Okay then, follow me." She finished holding her wand out and having his trunk fly towards them then Harry grabbed hold of Jade and with the transfiguration teacher holding the trunk they disapparated to apparated at right outside King's Cross in London and walk through a brick support piece of the structure only to come out the other side to see a red magnificent train that is the Hogwarts Express.

The two walked on board and went to the very back to the very last compartment and after McGonagall put his trunk on the rack overhead she lifted his chin so he would look at her lips and told him gently, "I must go now but I'll see you tonight at the feast okay."

Harry nodded and signed, +Okay see you there+. McGonagall left with one last look behind her to see the young boy open up his potions book he'd been reading that morning then she left for Hogwarts.

He read for a while then looked at the time to see it was ten forty five so he looked out his window to see his brother and parents. Lily and James looking like they were soaking it up while Hayden looked like fake and he just tolerated it.

"**Where are you Harry?" **Hayden asked.

"**Last compartment train," **Harry replied.

"**Okay I'll be there as soon as I can get rid of most of my 'fans'."**

The young red head read while waiting until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Hayden in person after a month.

+Harry this is Ron Weasley do you mind if he sits with us+. Hayden signed quickly before his brother's eyes started to wonder back to his book.

When his younger twin nodded after looking at the red haired, freaked, tall gangly boy he motioned for Ron to enter.

"Why did you move your fingers like that?" Ron asked his famous friend.

"He's deaf." Hayden said simply.

"How would you know that, Hayden what are you holding out?" Ron started to whine.

"He's my twin, Harry, and before you ask we met in Gringotts when mum and dad went to get some money for the trip." Hayden replied started to get frustrated with his friend.

As the two sat down in the sets opposite Harry Hayden notice that the kitten around his brother's neck looked like it was reading the book right along with Harry. The young black haired Potter pondered this for a minute then taped the red head across from him and signed, +Is your kitten reading your book with you+?

Harry put his book down, much to Jade's displeasure, and signed back with a small smile, +Yes she is, she loves to read my books+.

Hayden started to laugh out loud so hard that he fell off his seat holding his stomach until he finally got control and signed with tears of laughter, +You would find an animal that loves to and knows how to read+.

"What was that about, Hayden?" Ron asked irritated that he could not read sign.

"My brother's kitten is reading his book with him."

Ron started to laugh at the irony of it when a girl opened the compartment door that had big bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and rather large front teeth and asked, "Have you seen a toad named Trevor a boy named Neville is looking for it." She sounded rather bossy to Haden and Ron.

The two boys said, "no" in unison while Harry shook his head indicating the same word.

"Why did he shake his head for no?" the bushy haired girl asked curiously.

"He's deaf." Ron answered shortly to her not liking her one bit.

"Oh really," then she sat down next to Harry turned towards him and signed, +I'm Hermione Granger what's your name+?

+Harry Potter+ Harry signed simply with his eyes starting to blink from his nerves getting the better of him.

She turned to the boys opposite her, much to Harry's pleasure, and asked, "How might you to be?"

"I'm Hayden Potter and the Grinch next to me is Ronald Weasley."

"Pleasure, I'm Hermione Granger by the way, well I guess I'll be going to help Neville find his toad, oh and by the way Ronald you have dirt on your nose it's right there." She finished while rubbing the right side of her nose then she left seemingly as fast as she came.

After a short while the trolley came full of sweets and after Hayden got one of everything the three boys settled down and Ron asked, "What houses do you think you'll be in?" making sure Harry was looking.

"I think most likely Gryffindor." '_to prove Dumbledore right would be my luck.'_ Hayden thought silently.

"I know I'm going into Gryffindor, we Weasleys' have been in the house for generations, but it would be nice to be placed in a different house, what about you Harry?" Ron asked making sure Harry read his lips and hoped he understood them.

Thankfully Ron at least thought he understood when he shrugged stating he wasn't sure.

Not long after that a boy with slick blond hair, grey eyes, and pale open the compartment door and sneered, "Well, well if it's not Weasel with his red hair and hand me down robes and scar head with all the new  
stuff." he finished stupidly then he noticed Harry and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?"

Harry had not notice because his eyes had gone to look outside the window and that enrage Draco. "I'm Draco Malfoy you answer when I ask questions."

"Get out Malfoy." Hayden said mincingly having never liked the blond boy.

This argument went on for a while until Scrabbers (Ron's pet rat) decided to end the argument by biting Malfoy on the finger and he left holding his hand.

Soon enough the three boys where in their school robes and off the Hogwarts Express hearing Hagrid saying, "First years, first years over here."

Hayden motioned for Harry to follow and together with Ron they followed Hagrid to the boats which made Harry freeze in one spot then start to rock back and forth after falling on the dirt.

_Flashback _

_Harry was cleaning the tube like a good boy when Dudley came in the bathroom with an evil glint in his eyes and for Harry knew by now meant trouble for him._

_The young fat boy popped his knuckles the turned on the tub water and filled it up to the right height then proceeded to dunk Harry's head underneath the tub of water. After he was finished and Harry's lungs were screaming and throat (where Dudley held him down) and Harry's little body was starting to give out he walked away yelling at his parents, "Look at what the little whore has done now!" _

_It was evening so the only adult awake in anyway would be Uncle Vernon, after the families alcohol beige, therefore, a very enormous, drunk, unsteady, and angry Vernon came in the bathroom door._

"_YOU STUPID BRAT WE TOOK YOU IN OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" The head of the Dursley family then proceeded to beat Harry within an inch of his life and if that wasn't enough the extra small five years old got raped for so many time by now that he had lost count (it's been a few months after Harry was taken). The last thing he remembered before unconsciousness took over was being thrown in his cupboard under the stairs._

_End of flashback_

Harry came back to reality to find that he is on the ground rocking and his brother over him looking worried. +Can you stand for me, please+. Hayden signed ending with a plea. Harry nodded knowing that his bother would protect him if needed, yet remembering that he did take a bath at McGonagall Villa. At the same time that water only came to his ankle so he could handle it knowing that thin layer of water would not drown him. He was scared at first but then he put his foot in it and realized that it would be hard to drown in ankle deep water. Also those words were one of the last words Harry ever heared for about a mouth later he got strep throat and a few days after that couldn't hear anything. The young Potter boy grabbed hold of his brother and together (with Harry holding onto Hayden like a lifeline and rapidly blinking) walked to the boat, got in, and sailed the length of the lake.

When they got out Hayden could tell that Harry had relaxed slightly sense the grip on his arm loosed a little but was still nervous enough to have the rapid eye blinking.

The group of first years finally made it to the front door of Hogwarts where Hagrid knocked three times and the door opened to see a strict looking McGonagall as Hagrid told her, "I have the first years for you ma'am."

"Thank you Hagrid, children follow me." She replied briskly then turned and to a door and ushered them in to talk a little about the rules and houses.

"There are four houses Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. When placed in one of those houses, that said house will become your home you will eat, go to classes, and other thing together.

"Your achievements will earn your house points while your misbehavior will take away points for your house." She paused and looked directly at Hayden knowing what mischief he was known to have done then she went on, "Finally the house with the most points at the school year will win the House Cup and that is a great honor, I'll be back shortly for the sorting," then she left for a few moments, as Hayden did commentary for Harry sense his started to wonder after the first three words.

After those few moments McGonagall came back and told them to, "Follow me please."

Grabbing Harry's hand Hayden guided Harry into the Great Hall that had students from second year to seventh plus teachers and to the twins surprise, Remus Lupin is there also for some reason that did not matter to them at all anyway in-between Hermione's commentary on the roof and what spells that she knew the twins looked at the hat that they knew as the Sorting Hat. The hat opened where the seam is and started to sing (which shut Hermione up form shock of a singing hat);

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge by what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarted hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all._

_There is nothing hidden in your head, the Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and l will tell you, where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry, set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in my hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

_Sorting Hat song from the Sorcerer's Stone_

After the hat finished there were a round of applause and the hat bowing back saying, "Thank you, thank you, you are to kind." The sorting began.

McGonagall unrolled a long sheet of parchment then shouted, "Abbott, Hannah" after a few minutes the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF" and the girl with fair skin and blond hair went over to the table where people clapping. And it went on with Malfoy and his bodies guards going into Slytherin, Hermione and a few other's going into Gryffindor, over all it been an even amount of people in each house so far.

Then McGonagall shouted, "Potter, Harry." As Hayden lead Harry up to the stool his eyes if possible where blinking faster than they have been in the past thirty minutes or so, but stopped for a moment when they caught sight of Remus Lupin. After Hayden made sure he was on the stool all the way the hat was placed on him and he heard the hat say, "_Interesting very interesting, plenty of courage when it comes to your family I see, not a bad mind either, and plenty of loyalty also, but where to put you."_

"**Somewhere safe if you don't mind."** Hayden practically begged the hat.

"_Ah Hayden I was wondering when you were going to say something. Anyway Harry Potter, you need everything to be repetitive and don't like to be touched so Hufflepuff is out of the question and you will need people to help you so most Ravenclaws are out of the question and you're not cunning even though you were abused by your aunt, uncle, and cousin so better be GRYFFINDOR"_ the hat shouting the last word for everyone to hear.

Hayden helped him off the stool and pointed to the clapping table that was the Gryffindor table.

After watching Harry go to that said table and sit down next to Hermione, McGonagall shouted, "Potter, Hayden"

It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop then Hayden could hear whispers like;

"Hayden Potter oh my, gosh I didn't know he is here," and "I wonder if he has a scar."

Hayden rolled his eyes and sat on the stool and immediately had his eyes covered by the Sorting Hat. _"Well well Hayden Potter plenty of courage I see not a bad mind either like your brother as long as it comes to pranks and Quidditch there's a cunning streak in you I see and extreme loyalty toward your brother I see and you don't mind making a scene or being in the spot light for the most part so Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are out of the question so either Slytherin or Gryffindor."_

"**With we please," **Harry said putting his two cents in.

"**Yes in Gryffindor please, I don't think I could stand at least one of them in Slytherin."** Hayden added for good measure.

"_Well alright sense it's unanimous between the two of you and you have the qualities better be GRYFFINDOR" _the hat yelled the name again for everyone to hear and mentally for Harry's benefit.

When the hat was taken off to Hayden it sounded like a bomb just went off with the with all the Gryffindors clapping stomping their feet and yelling "We got Potter. We got Potter"

After everyone at the table got quiet again the last of the sorting took place, with a little help from Dumbledore.

Finally after Ron was sorted into Gryffindor Dumbledore stood up to do his yearly start of term speech. "It's another school year where we fill our head with knowledge but enough with that let's get down to business. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell first years and older," with that Dumbledore looked over at their table and pacifically the Weasley twins then he continued, "that the Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden, there will be no magic in the corridors, and the third floor corridor is strictly forbidden to anyone lest you die a painful death. Also note that Quirius Quirrell will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and he will have an assistant or what muggles call a Teacher's Aid with Remus Lupin being the Aid he will also be known as Professor even though his not an official teacher with that let the feast begin."

The food was mouth watering good or the twins were just that hungry either way they ate like it's was their first piece of food in a long time. After Jade jumped into Harry's lap he feed her slices of chicken and soon enough Dumbledore was sending them to their beds when McGonagall came over to their table and said, "I would like to speak with all of you in the common room."

Everyone except Harry nodded their heads and started to file out of the Great Hall.

Once all Gryffindors where in the common room McGonagall, their head of house, walk in and told Hayden to take Harry to bed. Once the older twin was back down she started her speech.

"Alright everyone I know I normally don't do this but this is about one of the Potter twins and I would do this for anyone in his position." She began then added so it would not look like she was playing favorites. "Harry Potter has some problems if you had not noticed. He has a limp, autism, and he's deaf and mute so I want you to be helpful watch out for him and make sure he gets to his classes any questions?" she finished with a question that Hayden would most likely answer.

Dean Thomas, a first year boy, raised his hand and asked, "What's autism?"

Thankfully for her Hayden answered, "It's a development disorder that is characterized by impaired social interaction and communication yet this does not make him retarded like some of you are thinking. It simply means he responds differently to different circumstances than we would like the repetitive eye blinking that he did before I was sorted, he was nervous. He also rocks back and forth when he's stressed and claps repetitively when he's excited. Also he will do things other things repetitively like stack things form biggest to smallest and other minor things."

There weren't any more questions after that so the Transfiguration teacher sent them to bed but Hayden stayed in the room to ask a few questions of his own.

After everyone else went to bed he asked, "What about an alarm for Harry, Professor?"

"I put a spell on his bed to make it vibrate at seven in the morning Monday thru Friday?"

"What about for his writing?"

"I got him a Quick Quotes Quill for that purpose."

"That's ingenious thank you." He said then turned to go up to his bed.

"What Mr. Potter." She called having a question of her own.

"Yes, Professor." Having stopped mid step.

"What do you think should happen towards Harry's education?"

"I think we should play to his strengths and not stress him out." He replied after a moment's thought.

"Thank you Mr. Potter good night." She told him as she went to portrait that let them in.

"Good night Professor." He said as he went back up the stairs to his bed.

Once he had his PJ's on he looked in on the bed that he knew was his brother's and watched him sleep peacefully with Jade curled next to his stomach then he went to his own bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

**AN: i'm so sorry for the wait but my mom paid me and my sister a vist of my brother in laws graduation then i had finals and thank you Bri P. for the thought about putting them in the same house. anyway hope y'all liked it and i made it longer than normal just for y'all. thank you for everyone one that read and for all the story alerts and fav. author love y'all for it.**

**anyway review to show the love and do you want harry or hayden to be the seeker tell me please or i'm going to have to drall from a hat **

**i'll hopefully get the next chap out before school starts again but mo promises **


End file.
